Mask of the Revenant
| type = Optional Quest | reward = blueprint | requirement = Observer rank with The Quills | replayable = f }} Mask of the Revenant is an optional quest that revolves around a decorative mask for the Operator. The mask tells the tale of a warframe left behind to prevent the return of the Sentient Eidolon, and upon completion: rewards the blueprint for the warframe. Walkthrough The quest can be initiated from the Cetus vendor Nakak once the players have achieved the Observer (second rank) with The Quills, and has talked to her with the "Mask?" prompt. She will inform the player that she received a strange mask, called the "Mask of the Lost One", from Onkko, and will sell it for 1 Cetus Wisp. A New Threat Looms The player must equip the Mask of the Lost One on their Operator and head into the Plains of Eidolon at night. They must then follow the marked white waypoint at the southwest side of Gara Toht Lake. Spotting a large spectral silhouette of an Eidolon that vanishes into the ground, the player must look around the shoreline in Operator mode for a small blotch of energy with a hand reaching out from it and interact with it. Nakak will then receive a vision from the Unum, explaining that the lake is where had felled the Sentient, and a warden was placed to prevent the Sentient from resurfacing until the warden was lost. Nakak will ask the player to rebuild "the lost one", mentioning that the Grineer have found relics and suggests talking to Konzu. The player must now initiate a Bounty until they find and build any part of the warframe. If the player already has one component of the Revenant warframe, or purchased a pre-built Revenant from the Market, Nakak will tell the player to proceed. A Terror Long Forgotten The player once again must return to the Plains of Eidolon at night. The white waypoint directs the player to the northeast side of Gara Toht Lake, where the specter appears and the player must interact with another small blotch of energy. Nakak sees another vision from the Unum, mentioning that the warden continued to strike down the Sentient until it briefly hesitated at one point. To proceed, the player must return to Bounties to find and build a second part of the Revenant warframe. The Lost One The final blotch of Sentient energy resides on a river between Gara Toht Lake and Renthi Spring, and again is only visible during the night. Nakak receives one final vision where the lost one foolishly extended a hand to the Eidolon, allowing it to emerge and use him as an anchor to pull itself up, forcing the Warframe to cast himself into the lake to seal the Eidolon. Just as Nakak finishes the tale, a Revenant Specter appears and begins attacking with its . Nakak tells the player to defeat the specter that serves as the mask for the Eidolon. Defeating the Revenant Specter will yield the blueprint for the Revenant Warframe. After building Revenant, a Warframe now infused with the powers of the Eidolon, Nakak warns the Tenno that she had a dream of a new Eidolon emerging and they will need this Warframe's power to combat the new threat. Tips *If players are having trouble defeating the Specter, the fight can be cheesed in various ways: **Eidolon Vomvalysts will attack the specter, which will fight back but has no way to damage them in their spectral state. **An Archwing Launcher can fly outside the reach of its ’s shots and repeatedly headshot it with a sniper or bow weapon. **Using 's on top of her will cause the specter to attack it and constantly damage himself. **Forced Finishers, such as 's , 's , or 's in Night Form, will instantly defeat it. Trivia *Until this quest was not listed in the Codex. *''Mukha'' (मुख) is Sanskrit for "face", both rather fitting by virtue of being Nakak's cousin, and ironic as he is only mentioned through dialogue. *The spectral silhouette of an Eidolon and the Fragments acquired in the mission depict the Ropalolyst, which prior to its inclusion in was originally designed to be a Eidolon as stated in Devstream 100. **Despite Nakak claiming 's power would be needed to combat it, the Warframe has no bearing on the Ropalolyst fight. Media RevenantQuest.png|Codex Entry for Revenant Quest Patch History *Fixed Revenant specter not spawning reliably during the Mask of the Revenant quest if Host does not have the quest active. *Mask of the Revenant quest has been added to the Codex. *Fixed being unable to start the Revenant miniquest immediately after reaching Rank 2 with the Quills without leaving Cetus and returning. *Fixed player who used the Shrine context action not receiving Fragment while in a squad. *Fixed Fragment context action remaining visible after being used. *If you have Revenant building in your Foundry, the final stage of The Mask of the Lost One quest will now progress, instead of requiring you to claim the completed Warframe. *Fixed a case of obtaining Revenant blueprint without obtaining final Fragment. *Introduced. }} Last updated: See Also *The Quills * es:La máscara de Revenant Category:Quest Category:Update 23 Category:Operator